For Immortality
by God of Fire
Summary: Ginny and Draco are vampires. What did they have to give up to be together?


disclaimer: you know the drill. they aren't mine, and they won't be anytime soon.  
  
  
  
The darkness of the nights were soothing in the winter months. Although cold, the weather didn't bother her because she was of the unnatural. Even as she stood outside the biting wind was of no bother. But the sun that would be coming up soon and she would have to return to bed. It had been months since she had witnessed the light to its full extent. She knew that never again would the light be an option for her. But it was a small price to pay for immortality.  
  
The biting wind blew into her face and she could almost hear the wind call her name from the forest that lay several hundred yards away from her. She stood on the balcony of the astronomy tower with her midnight colored robes wrapped tightly around her out of habit. The wind called to her. 'Virginia' it said softly. Once again she heard her name and she knew that this was not the wind.  
  
A large hand came down on her shoulder and made the spot warm for only a second before she felt nothing. She never felt anything anymore. A soft breath was against her cheek and she knew it was him. Her life partner.  
  
"Draco," she said with a roughness that edged her voice. She knew he liked that.  
  
Slowly she turned and felt his strong arms wrap around her and pull her close. He looked down intently at her through black, souless eyes that matched her own. That was another set back for immortality. Never again would she get to see his slate colored eyes. She hadn't seen them since they had made the transition from life to death.  
  
The transition hadn't been made together. They hadn't even paid the other any attention until Ginny had stumbled across Draco one night in a lone hallway. The thought of that night still gave her chills. He had smiled upon seeing her and had advanced, a hungry look in his eyes. There was a lucky mirror in that hallway that neither had seen until too late. Ginny had seen that there was no reflection as he had grabbed her roughly by the upper arms, about to make his kill. The same could be said about her as she showed no reflection either and this caused Draco to pause.  
  
They were both of the same kind. Creatures of the dark. Vampires.  
  
Ginny smiled even now as she thought about that night. They had instantly shared a bond then that would last them through all of eternity. Even through the shouting and the fights with her best friends had their love endured, making the bond grow. It was as strong as ever now.  
  
"I love the way you look in the moonlight," Draco said as he placed his lips on the crook of her neck. He nibbled there lightly, wanting nothing more than to drink the blood that his precious would give. But there was no goodness inside of her veins. She had given the goodness up for immortality as well.  
  
Ginny ran a cold hand through Draco's silky blonde hair. He loved it when she did that. It made shivers run up his spine, much like other things that she did to him would do.  
  
"I love the way you taste," Draco said as he lifted his head to meet her equally black eyes.  
  
"There's more where that came from," Ginny said mischeiviously. Her words were cut off by a tingling feeling in her skin. Draco looked to the horizon behind her. The sky was becoming lighter as dawn approached and they would need to get back to their dorms.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of you lips before I depart?" Ginny asked softly. Draco merely nodded as Ginny leaned up to capture his mouth with her own. He melted into her kiss and she sucked lightly on his bottom lip. His tongue moved gently across her lip and she deepened the kiss more with urgency as she felt the sun's first rays coming up over the tree line.  
  
Draco pulled away and they ran quickly out of the tower with the light shining through the windows as they struggled to get back to their dorms in time. As soon as Draco knew that Ginny was at her portrait hole he would have no trouble getting to his through the use of dark, secret passageways.  
  
Ginny kissed him one last time before saying the password and entering her common room. Draco hurried and entered a hidden door not far from there and made his way through the dark and back to the dungeons, the closeness of the sun's encounter still weighing heavily on his senses.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
a/n: for any of you that read this before, i got yelled at by all of my more loyal readers and so i changed the characters. happy now? if you like it then review, and if you don't, well to hell with you. that's where i'm going. :) 


End file.
